Champions
Champion System The Champion System was added to the game on July 13th, 2016. Champions, similar to goddesses, are able to accompany teams into battle to offer boosts and deal damage. As of August 2016, there are four champions from four different factions, with an unknown number of factions planned for future release. Champions can be powered up by 'supplying' them with various heroes. Some heroes belong to different factions and they may be supplied to their respective champions. Some heroes, such as the majority of the event heroes as well as supply heroes, are able to be supplied to any of the champions. Please note that supplied heroes will be permanently lost. Champions are not allowed to be accompanied in the Colosseum. Eastern Kingdom - Ryu '''Kurenai''' is the champion from the Eastern Kingdom - Ryu faction. She is the guardian of the Ryu Empire and also the incarnation of the flames. She is unlocked by giving [[Shogun Susanoo|6★ Susanoo]] as a support hero for the Eastern Kingdom - Ryu force and completing Tundra - 1: Frigid Tundra - 1. Ability She uses the Slash of Red Lotus (Active Skill) that causes great damage to all enemies, and the Flame Blade (Passive skill) that increases the physical damage of the allies. Guidance of the Blaze, which is a Soulbound Passive skill, makes the Slash of Red Lotus a 3-chain. When it is initiated, all allies use 2-chains, and it will create blocks of the heroes, except for the leader's block. Story The Guardian of Ryu from the Eastern Force. Kurenai is the Incarnation of Flame, born from embers of red lotus that the Tsukino family brought from Prime Volcano. She spent a long time with no missions. Meanwhile, she got to know [[Himiko]] from a warrior family, and startrd interacting with humans. Pumpkin City ''' Remi''' is the champion from the Pumpkin City faction. She takes care of the familiar spirits in Pumpkin City. '''Taro''' is her cat. She is unlocked by giving [[Succubus Queen Rachel|6★ Rachel]] as a support hero for the Pumpkin City force and completing Tundra - 2: Frigid Tundra - 2. Ability She uses Shadow cat (Active skill), which causes great damage and debuffs enemies, and Shadow Aura (Passive skill), which increases the magic damage of the ally heroes. Soulbound Passive skill, Gift from the Witch creates 2 more of the leader's blocks when starting the wave, decreases the cool time between the blocks for 7 seconds when initiating the shadow cat. Story The witch from Pumpkin City. Remi is like a vet caring for Famliar Spirits within Pumpkin City. She was highly interested in various creatures and animals since old times, and the reason she volunteered for the exchange program with Pumpkin City was to experience various creatures from various cultures. She created a special relationship with Taro, Familiar Spirits that lovesalways being together. Grancia Empire '''Galahad''' is the champion from the Grancia Empire faction. He is unlocked by giving 6 star Alexander as a support hero. Ability He uses Iron Guard (Active Skill), which causes great damage based off his resistance, and absorbs 40% of the team's damage. His second skill is Physical Training (Passive skill), which increases he tteam's critical resist. His Soulbound Passive skill, No Retreat activates the next two blocks as 3-chains when Iron Guard is procced. Heroes of Freedom '''Winchester''' is the champion from the Hero of Freedom faction. He is a horseman from the Hero of Freedom organization. He is unlocked by giving [[Evil Spirit Crow|6★ Crow]] as a support hero for the Hero of Freedom force and completing Tundra - 4: Icy Breathe - 1. Ability He uses Heroes of Freedom (Active skill), which causes great damage based to the frontline, then small damage to the entire enemy team. His second skill is Badge of Faith (Passive skill), which increases the team's healing potential. His Soulbound Passive skill, Lady Joanne appears and activates Overdrive. Neth Empire '''Frantz '''is the champion from the Neth Empire faction. He is an mechanic who worked on a heavy mecha weapon. He is unlocked by giving 6* Spiny as a support hero. Eastern Kingdom - Han '''Hanee Baram '''is the champion from the Eastern Kingdom of Han faction. She is a rare rabbit patron mountain saint. She is unlocked by giving [[Giparang of Full Moon]] as a support hero for the Eastern Kingdom - Han faction. Ability She uses Wind Spirit (Active Skill) which increases all allies‘ evasion for 9 seconds. Afterward, she deals magical damage. She also uses Hwimori (Passive Skill), which further increases all allies’ attack speed and movement. Baram’s Soulbound Passsive Skill, Daechwita, is a buff that amplifies all goddesses’ skill effect, as well as duration, during the time of Wind Spirit. Story A rare rabbit patron mountain saint among the many tiger patron mountain saints of Han. Hanee Baram is loved by her people. Usually, she is cheerful and will willingly approach others, but at times she suddenly turns shy and hides out of sight. Southwestern Alliance '''Ibelin '''is the champion from the Southwestern Alliance faction. She is leader of the knights of Valencia, as well as the outlaws of the Wildlands. She is unlocked by giving [[Cowgirl Maxi]] as a support hero for the Southwestern Alliance faction. Ability She uses Commence Operation (Active Skill) which deals physical damage to all enemies twice; once from the Desert Warriors boarding her train, and again after she jumps off the train and throws grenades, and she uses Frontline Commander (Passive Skill) to increase all allies’ critical chance. Ibelin’s Soulbound Passive skill, Perseverance, generates a random special skill block every 10 times allies take damage, during the activation of “Operation: Charge.” Story A mysterious woman leading both the Knights of Valencia and the outlaws of the Wildlands. Dressed in a fine suit while hiding behind an elaborate mask with an enigmatic smile, Ibelin easily grabs attention and respect through her confidence and natural charisma. Yet, she never talks about herself, frequently disappears from Hero Town, and sparsely deals with Trista. There may be more to this champion than meets the eye... Order of the Goddess Roman Republic Nosgard Minor Tribes Confederation Eastern Kingdom - Chen